Always Real
by ohalaskayoung
Summary: Katniss comes home from a long day in the woods and her husband decides to help her clean up. A submission for Prompts in Panem Day 5.


**Set 5 years after the final chapter of Ten Millon Lifetimes, but before the epilogue. (Reading TML is not necessary but encouraged!)**

**A submission for Prompts in Panem Round 3, Day 5-Intimate Portraits.**

**Inspiration: Couple in the Shower**

* * *

Katniss Mellark took of her wedding ring and placed it on the granite countertop beside the sink. She admired the pearl briefly before starting the arduous task of scrubbing the grime off her hands. The water from the faucet was warm and soothing against her tired fingers. She had been in the woods all day; her fingers ached from her bow and her hands were covered in muck up to her elbows from climbing through the damp brush.

Katniss moaned lowly as she splashed the water over her forearms. She could feel her muscles relaxing as she massaged them with soapy hands. After a few minutes she caved and shut off the faucet. Not even bothering to dry off her hands, she immediately turned and opened the glass door to the shower. She turned on the water as hot as it would go and started to strip off her grimy clothing. She had just shimmied out of her pants and was standing there in her underwear when the bathroom door opened.

"Well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes," Peeta Mellark commented. Katniss rolled her eyes and started untangling her mess of a braid, but made no attempt to hide her body from her husband. He crossed over to her in a few paces and moved her hands away from her head.

"Let me," he murmured lowly. His capable hands gently unwound each strand of hair, occasionally brushing lightly over the skin of her neck and raising goose bumps.

"How was the bakery today?" Katniss asked breathlessly. Peeta released her hair and began kissing down her throat.

"Mmm," he grunted. "It was fine. I missed my wife coming to eat lunch with me, though."

"I was in the woods all day," she responded. "I got a great haul today. I think it was because of the storm two days ago. It was still marshy and damp but there was an overabundance of animals. That's why I'm so dirty; I was trekking through muck all day."

"I see." Peeta released her neck and smirked. "I guess if you're so dirty you'd require a good cleaning, yes?"

As he was talking his fingers found their way to the clasp of her bra. With a twitch of his wrist it fell to the floor between their feet. Katniss felt her nipples harden and Peeta's grin grew even wider.

"Yes," she breathed. "It would seem so."

Her husband cupped her face in his hands and tenderly covered her lips with his. Her fingers wound into his blonde locks and pulled him closer. Peeta gently sucked on her bottom lip before nipping it with his teeth. Katniss felt a jolt between her legs and squeezed her thighs together.

"We'll start by removing these." Peeta gripped the edges of her panties and tugged them down her legs. She stepped out of them and when he saw the patch of wetness on the fabric he smirked. "These are just filthy."

Now completely nude in front of her fully-clothed husband, Katniss placed her hands on her hips.

"And what about you?" she asked. "Look at the icing stains on your shirt. And the flour marks on your pants! Those are downright dirty." And so they got rid of the offending garments layer by layer until Peeta was even with his wife.

Katniss took his hand in hers and slowly brought it up to her lips. She kissed the band on his fourth finger with a smile. In the dim light of the bathroom she could just make out the words etched into the surface.

_Always real._

Last month marked their five-year anniversary, and as his gift Katniss had presented him with a brand new, engraved wedding band. He had loved it and thanked her for it profusely- in multiple ways.

After paying homage to the ring, Katniss took his finger into her mouth and sucked. It tasted sweet, like sugar and honey, and she moaned.

Peeta groaned and his opposite hand twitched toward his massive erection. Katniss released his finger with a _pop_ and grinned slyly at her husband.

"I think it's about time someone helped me clean up," she purred.

Throughout their five years of marriage, their intimacy had reached new heights. Although their love-making had never been less-than-mind-blowing, their emotional intimacy during actual intimacy had provided a whole new experience. Katniss had learned to be more vocal, and Peeta had come up with some _interesting_ ideas. It lead to crazy, passionate, erotic moments that would be forever ingrained in her mind.

Peeta grabbed his wife's ass roughly and lifted her up. She squeaked and quickly wrapped her legs around Peeta's waist. His impressive length was hard against her thigh, and she shifted so it pressed against her center. He began to rub himself against her, and she mewed lightly when he pressed himself against her clit.

He walked into the steaming shower and stood under the steady stream of water. Katniss gripped Peeta's shoulders tightly as she slipped down onto her feet. They kissed languidly as the water beat down on them. Peeta's hands cupped her breast and kneaded the roughly. Katniss moaned into his mouth when he pinched her nipples.

Reluctantly, they broke apart. Peeta reached over his wife's shoulder and grabbed a bar of soap. He rubbed it between his hands until there was a thick lather. He then placed the soap back on its shelf and turned to Katniss with a devilish smile.

"I think it's time to clean you up."

Katniss grinned widely and raised her arms invitingly. Peeta began to rub his soapy hands over her shoulders, down her arms, through her fingers. They paid extra attention to her perky breasts, and tickled her ribs. They moved down her hips, across her thighs, and around her calves. His hands moved back up her body and came around to grip her ass. Katniss moaned, and Peeta noted the way her legs slipped open a bit.

Peeta straightened up and came face-to-face with his wife. She grabbed his face and crashed their lips together. Her tongue swiped across his lower lip sensually, and he smiled against her lips.

Katniss took a step backwards and fully engulfed herself in the stream of water. The soap washed off her body and down the drain, and Katniss pulled her wet hair away from her face.

"Am I all clean now, baby?" she asked Peeta. Slowly, she turned around so he could see all of her.

Peeta grunted his approval, and before she could turn back around he slipped his hands around her waist and pulled her flush against his hard cock. Katniss pressed her hands on the glass door to brace herself, and grinded her ass onto her husband.

"I think there's a spot I missed," Peeta growled. "I'll take care of it right now."

And with that he shoved his cock inside her.

Katniss moaned and relished the feel of her husband's huge cock in her pussy. Peeta gripped her hips and slowly began to thrust in and out. Katniss began to rotate her hips in time with his thrusts, and her husband hissed.

"You know what that does to me," Peeta grunted. he began to pound into her harder, and Katniss grinned.

"What do you mean, Peeta?" she asked, moving her hips again. Peeta growled and raised his hand. It cracked across her ass loudly, and Katniss cried out. Her clit throbbed, and she moved her hips again.

Another smack was awarded to her ass.

"You know what I mean, Katniss," Peeta hissed. "You like it when I slap your ass, huh?"

He slapped her again, and she cried out loudly.

"Do you like it, baby?"

"_Yes_!" Katniss yelled. "Yes, I like it when you slap my ass!"

Peeta grunted in approval. His hand massaged her stinging buttock lovingly before slipping around to rub her clit.

"Oooh," Katniss moaned. Peeta's thrusts got harder and rougher, and she could feel her hands slipping. Peeta noticed, too, and quickly pulled out of her. Katniss turned her head in confusion, but Peeta spun her around quickly. She caught on with a grin, and lifted on leg up around his waist. Peeta took her arm and wound it around his neck, and Katniss placed her other hand back onto the glass door.

"Fuck me, Peeta," Katniss growled. Peeta's cock twitched and he quickly sheathed himself inside her. They both moaned in unison at the feeling of the new angle. She loved taking him like this. He was massive, but in this position he was able to go so deep inside of her.

She came the fastest like this, and they both knew it.

"Ohhh, yes," she cried out as he began to pound into her. Her breasts bounced as he thrust roughly, and Peeta captured one in his mouth. With one hand on her waist, steadying her, and another frantically rubbing her clit, Peeta began to suck on her nipple. He gently bit down, and a jolt of pleasure was shot straight to her core.

Katniss could feel her orgasm building. "Peeta," she panted. "Peeta, I'm so close."

"I know you are, baby," Peeta responded. His thrusts were starting to get a bit jerky, and Katniss could tell he was close, too.

"Cum with me, Peeta," she moaned. Her small hand reached down and began to stroke where they were joined. Peeta's knees almost buckled.

He pounded into her faster and Katniss could feel the white-hot sensation spreading through her.

"Peeta!" she cried. "Peeta, Peeta, _Peeta_!"

"_Katniss_!"

They gripped each other tightly as they came together. Peeta gripped his wife's hips so tightly they were going to bruise, and she shuddered and clenched around him. After a few moments they relaxed, panting, and Peeta slipped out of her.

"I think you're all cleaned up," Peeta said breathlessly. Katniss chuckled.

"You did a pretty good job of making sure of that."

They rinsed themselves off with the quaking limbs and tremendous smiles that were a staple of their lovemaking. Peeta shut off the water and opened the glass door. He grabbed them each a fluffy white towel, and swaddled Katniss with hers until just her face was peeking out.

"You look adorable," Peeta laughed as she batted her eyelashes.

Katniss re-wrapped herself with a smirk and squeezed the water from her hair. Peeta tied the towel around his waist and shook his head. Katniss screeched as the droplets hit her, and she shoved Peeta out the door.

"You are not Benji, Peeta Mellark!" she scolded him lovingly. She could hear the whine of their dog down the hall when she said his name.

"I wish I was. That dog lives the life." Peeta commented.

"That he does," Katniss agreed.

"Except he doesn't have as much fun bathing himself as we do."

That was an understatement.

Katniss shooed Peeta out the door. "I'm going to get my pajamas on, and I expect a plate full of cheese buns waiting for me when I come downstairs."

Peeta winked at his wife. "Anything for you, my love."

Katniss rolled her eyes at his retreating figure, and wiped the condensation away from the mirror. She readjusted her towel, and began to comb her hair. Once it was tangle free, she slipped back on her wedding ring.

Katniss admired it for a minute. She had never been one for flashy things, but she was absolutely in love with her wedding rings. The tiny pearl- _her_ pearl, surrounded by small diamonds, always seemed as radiant as the day it was presented to her.

She looked up from her ring and back to her reflection in the mirror. She was pulling her hair into a braid when something caught her eye. She peered closer, then turned around, smirking. Every time she found evidence of her and Peeta's escapades she felt a jolt of excitement.

Katniss cleaned up the bathroom and turned off the light switch, only leaving one thing.

Her handprints were still on the glass door.

* * *

**Well! I couldn't leave the TML universe without awarding my faithful readers with a lemon, now could I? ;) There will be other one shots set in the TML universe posted soon. Thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**

**Amber Kay**


End file.
